Barma'thazël
Barma'thazël, also known as the Demon General,' '''is a boss in The Messenger. He is the eighth boss in the game and is fought at the end of the Underworld. Barma'thazël serves the Demon King and disguises himself as the Wanderer in order to keep an eye on Ninja. While disguised, he acts as an enemy encounter in Bamboo Creek and Glacial Peak. Barma'thazël is known for his ability of being very fast. Profile Appearance Barma'thazël is a tall muscular humanoid red demon. He shares some animal characteristics, like two tan backwards-pointing ram horns on the top of his head, two pointy ears on the sides of his head, and two legs with hooves and backwards-facing knees that are similar to a horse's legs. Barma'thazël sports a black eyepatch and and a black twin-tailed beard. He wears minimal tan armor, which consists of a singular shoulder pad that covers his arm, a leather belt that diagonally connects from the shoulder pad to the waist, and apron-like armor that covers the sides of his legs and between. He also wears tan wristbands on his wrists and tan legbands on his lower legs. Occasionally, Barma'thazël's uncovered eye glows and fades away, like a small star, and this always happens before he performs a fast dash attack. Barma'thazël wields two swords attached together by the handle. The two swords can detach from each other in order to be dual-wielded. As the Wanderer, he wears a brown cape, a brown mask that completely covers his face, a white eyepatch, a white tunic, brown pants, a brown sash around his waist, and white shoes that are brown at the bottom. His brown cloak is held together by a clasp near his neck. A flask is attached to the side of his waist. The Wanderer wield a tall spear that is nearly twice his height. Personality Evil. Wanderer Fight Blank. Boss Fight Normal "Energy shuriken" can change Barma'thazël's behavior if thrown at the appropriate times, but "Windmill shuriken" does not. Phases Phase 1 * 60-70 HP * Attack Pattern: Idle Stance → Straight Dash → Throw Sword and Dash (1 Ground Touch) → Straight Dash → Throw Sword and Dash (2 Ground Touches) → Repeat Phase 2 * 36-59 HP * Attack Pattern: Idle Stance → Levitate → Straight Dash → Throw Sword and Dash → Repeat * If a shuriken is thrown during "Idle Stance," then "Levitate" is skipped. Phase 3 * 1-35 HP * Attack Pattern: Rotating Blades → Idle Stance → Straight Dash → Throw Sword and Dash → Idle Stance → Levitate → Repeat * "Straight Dash" and "Levitate" can be skipped if a shuriken is thrown during the appropriate "Idle Stance." Attacks Idle Stance Barma'thazël stands there, not doing anything for 2.5 seconds (for Phase 1) or 0.5 seconds (for Phase 2 and 3). Then, the idle stance ends, and he moves on to his next attack. However, if Ninja throws a shuriken at Barma'thazël during Barma'thazël's idle stance, then Barma'thazël will spend 0.5 seconds to reflect it with his swords, and then Barma'thazël will stand there idly for 2.5 seconds. Each time a shuriken is thrown during idle stance, the 2.5-second timer resets. Ninja can take advantage of this fact, throwing shurikens in intervals and sword-slashing Barma'thazël to get in free damage. Straight Dash Barma'thazël twirls his swords like a windmill, crosses his arms together, then his eye flashes, which telegraphs that he will do a straight dash attack. On the ground, Barma'thazël dashes forward until he passes Ninja's vertical coordinates a small distance or reaches the wall. He finishes the attack by twirling his swords around like a windmill once again. During the beginning and ending of this attack while Barma'thazël twirls his swords, he'll automatically reflect any shurikens thrown at him. Throw Sword and Dash (Phase 1) Demon Hives appear and pop out of their holes. Ninja can attack them to Cloudstep around the arena. After the Demon Hives appear, Barma'thazël throws his sword up to the ceiling or to a wall and disappears, teleporting to grab his sword where he clings to the wall. Many times in a row, his eye will flash once, he'll lock onto Ninja's position and dash forward in a straight line until he hits a wall, then he will repeat the process. Barma'thazël will do this until he touches the ground once or twice (alternates depending on which part of the attack pattern he's on), or until he does 10 dashes. If the 10th dash is reached, he'll automatically dash to the middle section of the ceiling, then down to the middle of the ground. If Barma'thazël has dashed at least 3 times in a row before he touches the ground for the final time, then he pants for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to him. All Demon Hives retreat into their holes. Throw Sword and Dash (Phase 2) Similar to phase 1: Demon Hives appear, Barma'thazël telegraphs his dashes, and caps out at 10 dashes. However, Barma'thazël does not alternate between 1-2 ground touches; instead, if Barma'thazël touches the ground after doing at least 3 dashes, he will automatically dash to the middle of the ceiling, then down to the middle of the ground, where he pants for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to him. All Demon Hives retreat into their holes. Throw Sword and Dash (Phase 3) Identical to phase 2, but if Barma'thazël touches the ground after doing at least 5 dashes, he will automatically dash to the middle of the ceiling, then down to the middle of the ground, where he pants for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to him. All Demon Hives retreat into their holes. Levitate Barma'thazël twirls his swords like a windmill, tosses his swords away, throwing them outward to both sides of the room where they stick to the walls, and teleports away. Demon Hives appear, and Barma'thazël materializes into one of the upper corners of the room, where Barma'thazël levitates in place. The swords fill the floor with fire. If Ninja deals 3 damage to Barma'thazël, Barma'thazël will teleport to the opposite corner of the room. Barma'thazël levitates for 12 seconds or until 9 damage is dealt to Barma'thazël. Then, he'll teleport back to the ground, the side of the room furthest from Ninja, and all Demon Hives retreat into their holes. During the beginning of this attack while Barma'thazël twirls his swords, he'll automatically reflect any normal shurikens thrown at him. Rotating Blades Barma'thazël twirls his swords like a windmill, tosses his swords away, and teleports away. Three fireballs form into a rotating bar with rotating swords on both ends, and the rotating bar follows Ninja around for about 8 seconds. Afterwards, the rotating bar disappears and Barma'thazël reappears on the ground. During the beginning of this attack while Barma'thazël twirls his swords, he'll automatically reflect any normal shurikens thrown at him. Main Story Blank. Picnic Panic :''For the main article, see Picnic Panic. In an alternate timeline, far off the coast of Messenger Island, five Phobekins enjoy a picnic on an idyllic secluded beach on the tropical Voodkin Island. But unbeknownst to them, Barma'thazël hides in a bush in the nearby jungle. Barma'thazël ambushes the Phobekins and grabs a corner of the picnic blanket, upturning the Phobekins' picnic and terrorizing the Phobekins. He uses the picnic blanket as a kidnapping sack, scooping up all five Phobekins. Barma'thazël then walks into the jungle with the sack of Phobekins on his back, leaving behind the sad remains of an uneaten picnic. He plans to use the Phobekins for an evil ritual. Later, Barma'thazël gazes at Ninja's approach within a scrying orb, and the narrator implies that Barma'thazël is leading Ninja into a trap. Trivia * Barma'thazël is referred to as "DEMON_GENERAL" in the dialogue files and "DemonGeneral" in the picture files. In his disguised form, he is referred to as "WANDERER" in the dialogue files and "Wanderer" in the picture files. * Although not accessible through normal gameplay, "enemyTemplate" is used as a placeholder for 16-bit Wanderer in Bamboo Creek and Glacial Peak. "enemyTemplate" is placeholder art for normal enemies, drawn by game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier. * In the "Sabobo Direct - March 2019" video, it was revealed that The Bowman's main villain was Barma'thazël. * Outside of the game, players from the official The Messenger Discord sever were given a chance by The Archivist to choose between three different books, labeled "NINJA," "THE ALCHEMIST," and "BARMA'THAZEL." Players voted for the book labeled "NINJA." The Archivist provided players a taste of the info they had given up: if Barma'thazël's book was chosen, The Archivist would have shown an excerpt detailing what Barma'thazël's special power was before he lost an eye, and how he came to lose it. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery Barma'thazël and Wanderer DemonGeneral_16_Intro.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël removing his disguise. DemonGeneral_16_CapeIntro.png|The sprite of the cape during Barma'thazël's disguise removal. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts Wanderer and Barma'thazël on either sides of The Shopkeeper. Books.png| Three books from The Archives. The red book at the bottom of the stack is labeled "BARMA'THAZEL." Barma'thazël DemonGeneralIcon_16.png|Barma'thazël's 16-bit talk portrait icon. DemonGeneralIntro.png|Barma'thazël's 8-bit idle spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_Idle.png|Barma'thazël's 16-bit idle spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_HitFloor.png|Barma'thazël's floor-hitting spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_IdleFight.png|Barma'thazël's battle idle stance spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_Majorette.png|Barma'thazël's shuriken-reflecting spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_SwitchBlade.png|Barma'thazël's sword-separating spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_DashAnticipation.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël initiating a straight dash attack. EyeBlink_16.png|Barma'thazël's eye-flashing spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_ThrowBlade.png|Part 1 of Barma'thazël's sword-throwing spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_ThrowBladePhaseOut.png|Part 2 of Barma'thazël's sword-throwing spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_BladeGrab_Wall_PhaseIn.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël teleporting to a wall where he clings to his sword. DemonGeneral_16_BladeGrab_Ceiling_PhaseIn.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël teleporting to the ceiling where he clings to his sword. DemonGeneral_16_BladeGrab_Floor_PhaseIn.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël teleporting to the floor where he clings to his sword. Unused? DemonGeneral_16_GrabBlade_Wall_Idle_0.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël clinging to his swords in a wall. DemonGeneral_16_GrabBlade_Ceiling_Idle_0.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël clinging to his swords in the ceiling. DemonGeneral_16_GrabBlade_Floor_Idle_0.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël clinging to his sword in the floor. DemonGeneral_16_DashHorizontal.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël dashing forward with one sword. DemonGeneral_16_DashHorizontal2.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël dashing forward with both swords. DemonGeneral_16_DashVertical2.png|Sprite of Barma'thazël dashing upward with both swords. DemonGeneral_16_Panting.png|Barma'thazël's panting spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_Hurt.png|Barma'thazël's hurt sprite. DemonGeneral_16_Levitate_Phase_IN.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël teleporting into his levitation move. DemonGeneral_16_Levitate.png|Barma'thazël's levitation spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_IdleFight_Phase_IN.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël teleporting to the floor where he returns to his idle stance. DemonGeneral_16_BladeSpin.png|Barma'thazël's spinning sword spritesheet. DemonGeneral_16_BladeStop.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël's sword sticking into a wall. DemonGeneral_16_FireBlade_IN.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël's sword catching on fire. DemonGeneral_16_FireBlade_Loop.png|Spritesheet of Barma'thazël's sword on fire. fireBeamBegin.png|Spritesheet of the fire emitted from Barma'thazël's sword. fireBeamTile.png|Spritesheet of the fire emitted between Barma'thazël's swords. DemonGeneral_16_FireBall.png|Spritesheet of the fireball that forms the rotating bar attack. DemonGeneral_DeathFX.png|Spritesheet of the special effect that appears as Barma'thazël disappears from the Underworld, named "DemonGeneral_DeathFX." PanicSpoiler2.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, where Barma'thazël hides in a nearby bush. PanicSpoiler3.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, where Barma'thazël terrorizes the Phobekins's picnic. PanicSpoiler4.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, where Barma'thazël kidnaps the Phobekins. Wanderer WandererIcon_16.png|Wanderer's talk portrait icon. Idle_8.png|Wanderer's 8-bit idle spritesheet. Walk_8.png|Wanderer's walking spritesheet. ReachUp_8.png| NormalAttack_8.png|Wanderer's normal attack spritesheet. PhaseOut_8.png|Wanderer's teleporting away spritesheet. PhaseIn_8.png|Wanderer's teleporting return spritesheet. DaskAttack_8.png|Wanderer's dash attack sprite. Hit_8.png|Wanderer's hurt sprite. Idle_16.png|Wanderer's 16-bit idle spritesheet. enemyTemplate.png|Placeholder art for 16-bit Wanderer in Bamboo Creek and Glacial Peak. Category:Characters Category:Bosses